Forgotten Dimensions: Scattered Hearts
by Blazorna aka Kamen Rider Thorn
Summary: this is what happens AFTER Shoyro was pushed into the portal. branched story from Forgotten Dimensions: Digital Souls NOT a cross over of Digimon and Kingdom Hearts.please let me know how you like it.What happens if you are responisible for saving worlds?
1. Chapter 1

Forgotten Dimensions: Scattered Hearts

Chapter 1: Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the characters, or any other stuff but Shoyro

(Note: Riku Sora and Kairi are their Kingdom Hearts 2 versions)

"AHHHHHH," Shoyro screamed. He was falling through a violet gate but was near the end of it. Shoyro crashed into a tropical ocean head first and was knocked out cold by the impact. A few hours later he was washed onto a shore of Destiny Islands. A trio of silhouettes was looking down on him.

Shoyro woke a few hours later in a cold sweat. He looked around and couldn't recognize the surroundings. He was in a cot covered up in bandages; He was wearing a different outfit than the one he came with although. Shoyro groaned and placed a hand on his forehead, due to a headache. "About time you woke," a grayish-white haired said to him. Shoyro was startled when he saw him.

"Where am I?" Shoyro asked. Riku raised an eyebrow.

"You're on Destiny Islands, and who are you?" Riku said.

"Shoyro, and that's all I remember," Shoyro responded.

"You don't remember how you came here?"

"Nope,"

"What about your past?"

"Same thing,"

"Darn, you got amnesia most likely."

Shoyro was shocked when he heard that one word. Riku remained silent after words.

Shoyro heard a footstep and turned and saw Sora and Kairi with some fresh bandages. "Hey, you okay?" Sora asked. Shoyro nodded slightly. Shoyro noticed that Sora had a large key, "What's that?" he asked.

"This? It's called a keyblade," Sora said, "It chooses its wielder,"

Shoyro was looking at the keyblade in a little awe. Kairi went to Shoyro and removed his bandages on his chest to place on the fresh ones. "You had quite a fall, wonder how that happened," Kairi said to Shoyro.

"Same with me," Shoyro responded. Once Kairi was finished, she told Shoyro to stay as still as possible, since he had a few major sprains with his neck, arms, and the left ankle.

A few weeks later Shoyro was healthy enough to walk. He didn't remember anything since he awoke yet. He was wearing an outfit which was loaned to him by Riku since his old clothes were in shreds. Shoyro was watching the sunset from a rocky perch he came to like easily. '_Who am I?_' he thought to himself, '_Matter of fact, How did I get here?_" Shoyro closed his eyes and laid back. He sighed slightly and then opened his eyes, seeing Sora and Kairi looking at him.

"What brings you here?" Shoyro asked

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Sora responded. Shoyro smiled and sat upright. "So, got a theory of how I came here?" Shoyro asked Sora and Kairi. "You came from another world, most likely," Sora explained, "You see, Destiny Islands is only one of many worlds, so you most likely came here from another world, but I am about to go to Traverse Town, a different world so I can meet up with some old friends of mine, care to come?"

Shoyro nodded and smiled, hoping that Sora's friends could help him out.

Traverse Town,

"Gawsh, hope Sora didn't forget," Goofy said,

"He will never forget about us!" Donald responded in his barely understandable voice.

"Hope you're right,"

Sora's friends were in front of Traverse Town's keyhole, waiting for Sora.

The keyhole glowed and Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Shoyro appeared. "Sora!" Donald and Goofy said in unison. Shoyro waved at Donald and Goofy, "Hello there," Goofy said shaking Shoyro's hand. Shoyro smiled a bit. "This is Shoyro guys," Sora said introducing Shoyro to Donald and Goofy. "Pleased to meet you," Donald said. Shoyro was amazed that he was in a whole different world.

'_Maybe this place holds the key to getting to my real home_,' Shoyro thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Element Keyblades

"so, he came to Destiny Islands from the sea, and he doesn't remember anything but his name." Goofy contemplated.

"That is right," Shoyro said, nodding.

"Well, one thing is for sure, the Heartless and Nobodies have become minor problems." Donald said.

"You mean that there are worse problems?" Sora and Riku said at the same time.

"Ya see here, The King wanted your assistance, Sora, because there is a group of beings called the Abyss, they seem to be human, not a Nobody or a Heartless," Goofy explained.

"And there are these special Keyblades, and if those guys get all of them, they will destroy all the worlds, and I mean all." Donald added.

Kairi gasped in fear and Sora clenched his fist.

"Do they have any of them?" he asked harshly.

"There's only four they have, and they control the elements of Ice, Fire, Wood, and Metal." Donald said.

"I better get ready to find them." Riku said.

"You can't touch them, Riku." Shoyro said.

"Why?" Riku demanded.

"I sense that only I can touch them, if anyone else touches it, the keyblades are lost forever." Shoyro explained. "At least, that is what this weird voice said."

"Really?" Sora asked.

"Yep," Shoyro said, "But I can tell that one is nearby already!"

Shoyro dashed off, Riku and Donald were pushed aside a bit, and soon everyone was following the amnesiac until they were in an alley.

"There is nothing here," Sora said.

"No, you're wrong," Shoyro said as he closed his eyes and subconsciously chanted this:

"The Heart of all, forged by the Elements, and molded by Light and Dark. Eleven Keys, each created for eternal peace, defend against the Darkness. I decree that the Keyblades of Water and Wind may become one with me, and be the preserver of the light… Now come forth Tempest and Windego and help me vanquish the darkness!"

A light green light and a second blue one appeared and became glowing spheres. Shoyro still had his eyes closed and grabbed the orbs, and they each became keyblades. Tempest appeared from the blue orb. It resembles the Mysterious Abyss keyblade Sora had, but the keychain shows a raindrop and it is all blue, while the Windego looks like a gust of wind and had a twister at the end, and the keychain was also a twister.

"Gawsh, guess we were the ones who were wrong." Goofy said.

"Don't need to be," Shoyro said, spinning his keyblades, but the ground began to shake and a fault appeared and everyone fell into it.

In the Realm of Darkness

" You got some nerve, telling me you have keyblades for us, first you were in Organization XIII, but why join us?" a hooded man said.

"Because, I have my heart back for starters" the former Organization member said, his face hidden in his hood.

"why are these keyblades special?" another hooded person asked.

"because, if you have all of them dudes, you'll have a force as strong as Kingdom Hearts itself." Xigbar said removing his hood.

"I learned that to beat that Sora kid, you gotta fight with great skill and have the strongest power you can get."

"show us the keyblades,Braig." A hooded girl said.

"it's Xigbar now,little missy!" Xigbar said, correcting the girl.

"Fine, what ever."

"Here ya go!" Xigbar revealed four keyblades, The Manticore, Tundrastrike, Metal Wing and Sentry keyblades.

"Very impressive weapons, but they choose their masters," The first hooded man said,removing his hood, revealing a brown haired, blue eyed teen of 17.

"Let me see that ice one."

"As you wish, Master Frozorna." Xigbar said bowing. "And besides, I think this metal one has quite of a liking for me."

"keep that one as a gift, my Commander," Frozorna said, grabbing the Tundrastrike keyblade. "so, what does it do?"

"you see here sir, it can freeze anything, even molten lava," Xigbar said, "At least, that is what the legends say."

three more members of the disbanded Organization XIII appeared, one with a weird black and white cloak on. "Do we have a deal?" Xenmas said,

"Yes, Xenmas, we have an agreement." Frozorna said, while the hooded girl took the keyblade of wood, Sentry, while the hooded man took the Manticore, the keyblade of fire.

"Luxord, Xenmas, Xigbar, and Demyx, welcome to the Abyss." Frozorna said.

----- - - - - - -

Okay, so it has been a LONG time since I posted a new chapter. Well, I was on summer vacation, and my house doesn't have the net, so it is almost impossible for me to do this then, besides, I got KH2 (BONZAI!). I am glad that people are still looking at the Forgotten Dimension series, and I promise you, I will have new chapters coming up for them ASAP. And for the possible still loyal fans, domo.

Blazorna Santori.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Shoyro's Dream

(Note, The Voiceless voice is what Sora and Roxas heard in the Station of Awakening.

Sora and Riku were surprised that Shoyro, a person who doesn't remember his past, knows about the Elemental Keyblades.

"What are you going to do with those Shoyro?" Riku asked

"Use them to find the others." Shoyro said, he twirled Tempest and Wendigo once more before they vanished.

"where should we do now?" Sora asked.

"well, I need to collect the others, or else the worlds are destroyed." Shoyro replied.

"but I got a question, how do you know what to do, you got amnesia." Goofy asked.

Shoyro nodded and said"well, basically, I had a dream when I was out cold. Here's how it went…"

dream

Shoyro is falling in a black void in slow motion.

_Girl's Voice: Shoyro, where are you?_

_Shoyro: I am over here! No, I am over here!_

_Voiceless voice: You are lost, but you want to be found, right?_

_Shoyro: Yes, can you help me?_

_Voice: I won't help you, but follow your heart._

_Shoyro: Why should I do that?_

_Voice: Your heart is the key._

Shoyro lands onto a circular stained glass platform on his feet. The platform showed Roxas wielding Oblivion and Sora wielding Oathkeeper, and both were sitting back to back, one knee close to the torso and the other stretched out. Behind them were Kairi and Namine, who were standing back to back as well, and they had their heads and hands in a prayer like position, their eyes closed.

_Voice: Don't be afraid, step forward, and never turn back._

Shoyro nodded and opened the door. He took a deep breath before stepping in it.

_Shoyro: Where am I now?_

A sword, a shield and a staff appeared and they floated together forming a white silhouette of the Kingdom Key. Shoyro saw a vision of a group of cloaked beings wielding all the Elemental Keyblades and Sora, Riku, and King Mickey's keyblades were on the ground in a pile, all three in pieces. Then he saw worlds turning black and then he saw himself wielding the Wendigo and Tempest Keyblades, standing alone against the cloaked beings protecting a fallen Riku, Kairi, Sora, Roxas, and Namine. An orb of light appeared

_Voice: Follow your heart, step into the light and stay true to yourself._

Shoyro nodded and stepped forward slowly into the orb.

end of dream

"…And that is what happened" Shoyro said.

"Garwsh, that is some dream you had there, Shoyro." Goofy said.

"You said that you saw me and Kairi and two others who looked like us?" Sora asked.

Shoyro nodded.

"that must be Roxas and Namine." Kairi said.

"who are they?" Shoyro asked.

"They are Nobodies, beings without hearts," Donald said.

"They can however act out compassion and love, but they cannot do it for real," Riku said.

Shoyro raised an eyebrow, taking in what he was told about.

"Can I see Roxas and Namine?" he asked a moment later.

" I don't think you can, since they are back to their hearts." Kairi said.

"okay, anyway, should there be anything else I should be worried about?" Shoyro asked.

"Just the Heartless, they are creatures who are out to collect hearts to increase their power." Riku said.

"Got it," Shoyro said.

A seventeen year old man who was wearing a gold cloak was watching over a ledge of a building that was above Sora and the others.

"Grr, seems like the true wielder has arrived." He snarled, before he vanished into a black portal.

Frozorna was busy trying to harness the Tundrastriker Keyblade he had, but the keyblade was trying to resist him. The gold colored man appeared behind Frozorna and kneeled.

"Sir, I have news to tell to you." he said, removing his cloak and revealing a face that was like Riku's but the head was silver-black and he was pale.

"Tell me Malken." Frozorna said.

" I have located the Tempest and Wendigo Keyblades," Malken said.

"Excellent!" Frozorna said, stopping his training.

"But, however, we have a major problem, the true weilder has finally arrived and he has already acquired the Wendigo and Tempest keyblades." Malken said, lowering his head.

"Well, well, looks like my friend Shoyro has arrived at last." Frozorna said, smirking.

Shoyro was talking to Donald and Sora about how his magic works.

"Basically you can only use magic for so long before you have to recharge," Sora said.

"And don't use it recklessly!" Donald added.

Shoyro nodded and got up.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Sora asked.

"Find the other keyblades of course, so where should we go to first?" Shoyro responded.

"What about Radiant Garden?" Goofy asked.

"Yes, maybe Leon and the others can help us!" Donald said.

"Okay, you better fill me in about this Leon person," Shoyro said.

"Let's get going there already." Riku said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I have only one request, Please, Comment about this fanfic, and I am also open for any suggestions, just make sure that they are not immature ones.


End file.
